Science, Love, and War
by AndSheSmiled89
Summary: It's been two years since the Endless Waltz. Peace has left people content. However an underground group is becoming a threat as they develop biologically enhanced humans, causing a game of cat and mouse between the GBoys, SMGirls and their threat: B.E.H.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Smiles here! So I've decided to write a Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon fic. (And hopefully ya'll like it!)

To begin with, lemme tell ya that Rei and Amy are twins, and Serena (Bunny) and Rini are sisters. When I update next, I'll get into further detail about that! Yes I realized that I wrote a lot, but no my updates most likely wont be as grand as this first post. (Sorry)

But with out Further ado, my fic!

The strawberry blonde haired teen frowned at the television.

"Hey sis, how the heck is it that I have bubble gum pink hair in this?" A petite platinum blonde haired young woman peered from around the corner. Looking slightly confused, the young woman walked into the room, and looked at the picture of two people arguing before laughing.

"Are you serious?! I thought they got rid of this show ages ago!" A pout crossed the younger girls' face when her sister didn't answer her question.

"Well, our myth professor is making us watch a couple of the shows to, 'explore how truth lies in myth'." The older girl laughed again.

"Now that's a new one!"

"Bunny!" The young girl playfully tossed a pillow at the older girl. Still giggling, the older sister moved out of the way.

"Yea, yea!" A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Well, you do have strawberry blonde hair, which I suppose could like kinda pinkish."

"Riiiight."

"Well ya do, Rini."

Before the younger sister could reply, the door to their apartment was pushed open, and three smiling young woman walked in.

"Hey Bunny, Rini! What'cha up to?" The sister's faces lit up as their close friends made themselves at home.

"Nothing much, Lita!" Rini grinned and jumped up to give the tall brunette a hug.

"She's just watching those old SM cartoons!" Rini rolled her eyes at her sister, while Lita's eyes widened.

"They still play those?!" Bunny looked towards the honey blonde, blue eyed actress and laughed.

"Go ahead and look, Mina." Bunny motioned to the television, and the two girls gathered around it.

"Holy crap! This is ancient!" Lita, thoroughly amused by the show, couldn't help but laugh as Sailor Moon fell, causing Bunny to pout. Mina giggled as the cartoon version of herself flashed a 'v' towards some monster.

"I cannot believe, that the one time I did that some person had to be watching! I never lived that one down." At that Lita, Rini, and Bunny sniggered.

"Did what?" Their third friend walked into the room after using the restroom, and peered over their shoulders. "Oh my god. They still have those shows?!"

"Awww! Look, it's Amy!" cooed Lita. An annoyed look crossed the dark haired girls face as she watched the blue haired cartoon spin around and create bubbles.

"Oh yea, 'cause I'd create bubbles!" Bunny laughed.

"Well, at least they got the hair color right." Rini snorted with laughter, while Amy crossed her arms.

"Hey! That was a phase! I just thought that it'd be really cool to have blue hair. And besides, I looked good in blue. I just don't get how they thought I was shy!"

"Gee, that might be because you wouldn't talk with any other people!" Mina tossed a smile towards the pouting woman.

"That was only because I just couldn't stand them, would just not engage into a conversation, and would rather read a book."

"All except for Bunny!" Chirped Mina.

"Yea, well Bunny is a bit persistent, and wasn't afraid of blue haired punks."

"Ya got that right!" Bunny playfully stuck her tongue out at the now black haired, blue eyed woman. Rolling her eyes Amy moved to sit on the couch.

"Seems like a logical way for people to think you were shy, rather than rebellious," muttered Rini. Amy tossed a pillow at her head in retaliation.

"Says the bright pink haired girl carrying around a heart!"

"Hey! That was supposed to be a cut out for a Valentine's day presentation!" Rini glowered at the older woman, who just laughed.

"Heh, but you have to admit, it was pretty crafty to use that thing as a distraction!" Said Lita. "Too bad it just stuck as your weapon."

The girls, sans Rini, laughed aloud at this. The spent the next twenty minutes engrossed in the cartoon, occasionally making random jibes at each other's character. At the end of the show, the girls were all grinning and reminiscing.

"God! I cannot believe that we did half that crap and didn't die!" Exclaimed Lita as she stood and stretched. "I'm gunna make a sandwich, anyone else want one?"

"You know I do, Lita!" Called out Bunny.

"No thanks."

"Yes please!" Called Rini and Amy after her.

"It's so weird to think that all of that happened, like, two and a half centuries ago." Bunny made a noise of agreement.

"It just makes me sad to think how much we lost." A murmur of agreement ran through the group. "But at the same time, we allowed humanity to live!" Bunny sent a grin to the others, who returned it whole heartedly.

"Speaking of our past, how is Rei doing Amy? Thanks Lita. I haven't heard from her in a while." Rini smiled up to Lita as she gave her a sandwich, before looking back over to the grinning dark haired girl.

"She's great! I talked with her the other day, and she told me that she was going to L1 for a concert. She's really loving life, and I hear that she's going to be accompanying Mina in a month or so."

The group turned to the sheepish looking Mina. "Sorry, forgot to mention that! Rei and I are doing a production together. I'm singing some song, and she's performing on the violin."

"O-la-la! You know that Rini and I will be wanting tickets, right?" Bunny nudged her friend while grinning.

"Me too!" Lita exclaimed. Mina grinned at her friends.

"I'm figuring your getting a ticket from your twin, Amy," The dark haired girl nodded. "OK, well it won't be two hard to get you guys tickets!" The girls all beamed in happiness.

"So! Now that we've got that all settled, let's start discussing what we came here about," Amy leaned forward as she spoke, clasping her hands together. "The growing threat of biological creatures that have been genetically advanced has been neglected by the government today."

"Uh… English Amy?" Amy glanced towards the thoroughly confused Bunny.

"Means Earth's in trouble, 'cause of some weird ass creatures." Bunny threw a sour look at her little sister.

"Language Rini. OK… so what do we need to do?" Bunny asked as she glanced through their group.

"We're gunna need to fight again." Replied Lita.

Loud, raucous metal music blared throughout the hanger. A young man stood on a suspended walk, glaring down at his comrade who was bobbing his head to the beat. Nearly growling with annoyance, he walked over to the control panel for sound, and flicked a switch. Instantly the sound was killed.

"Aw man! It was getting to the good part!" Giving a half felt frustrated sigh, the good natured young man wiped his hands off on a stained rag before throwing it to the side. "So what gives, Heero?"

"We've got a message."

The long haired youth grinned. "What kind of message?"

"One that calls for attention immediately." His grin faded as he sobered.

"Should I give a call to the others?" The man gave a confirming nodded, before he turned and began to head up the stairs. "Damn. Hasn't even been a whole five years and already we need to get back to work. Oh well, someone's gotta save the world."

The long haired youth took the steps two at a time, and swiftly moved down a corridor towards an office room. Seating himself behind a large desk, he pulled out a key pad and punched in a few numbers. A dial tone picked up before a static cackle confirmed his data entered. A grin crossed his face as a familiar platinum blonde haired youth appeared on screen.

"Quatre! How's it going buddy?"

"Hello to you too, Duo. I'm going well, and yourself?" Quatre gave Duo a warm smile.

"Good, good."

"Any particular reason you called?"

"Yea, about that. It seems that we're going to need a reunion." A frown appeared on the blonde's face.

"What kind of reunion?"

"Oh, you know. The usual." Duo flashed Quatre a false smile. The youth gave a sharp nod of understanding.

"Well, I'll be seeing Trowa this afternoon, so I'll pass that along to him."

"Sounds great!"

"I'll see you in a few hours, Duo."

"Later." Sighing, Duo clicked the vidphone off, before relaxing back into the chair. After pondering for a minute, Duo sat up and punched in another number.

"What?"

"Gee, isn't that a nice way to greet your friend!" Duo gave the man on a sarcastic grin. "Hows it goin' Wufei?"

"Well, what's going on?"

"Eh, you know. Up to no good." The long haired youth watched as the Chinese man's eyes narrowed slightly.

"No good?" Duo gave a cheerful nod.

"Alright then, what can I do?"

"Well, if you want to be a good friend, you'd come down to help me!" Duo received a snort for a reply. "I'm in town, you should swing by."

"I'll be there."

Duo gave a grin before hanging up. "Well that went well. Now… let's see who was trying to listen into my conversation. Oi! Heero!"

"What." Duo grinned at the unruly haired youth, as he removed himself from the seat.

"I need ya to figure out who was attempting to listen in on my conversations. I heard a second click when I called." Heero nodded, and took Duo's previous seat.

Duo watched as the screen blackened before several series of codes rushed onto the screen. Furrowing his brow, he attempted to follow the sequences, however, he quickly gave up as Heero began deleting and retyping codes.

"This should do it." Came Heero's low voice. A low humming sounded as their printer began an output. When it finished, Heero grabbed the sheet and frowned.

"Well? Who is it?" Heero, passed Duo the sheet, and turned back the computer. Duo's laughter filled the room. "Damn! Well, whoever it is, sure as hell has a sense of humor!"

"I cannot find the person." Duo shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't say much anyway. I was pretty vague, so they shouldn't be able to figure out what I was talking about to begin with." Duo looked down at the sheet of paper and grinned. "I think I'm gunna save this. Not every day that some hacker sends you the bird typed."

Heero made no comment, but continued to work. Shaking his head, Duo left the room. He made his way back to the hanger, where he flicked his music back on and took up where he left off on repairs.

A sigh escaped the young woman's lips. Leaning back in her chair, she stretched her arms over her head. Bringing her hands back down, she let a hand run through her honey blonde hair. A knock sounded on her door.

"Come in!"

An elderly lady smiled and bowed slightly. "Miss Peacecraft, a Mr. Darien Chiba is here to see you."

A bright smile grew over the young woman's face. "Please! Let him in!" The older woman gave another smile before leaving. The young woman, still smiling, quickly stood, straightened out her skirt and ran a hand through her hair. The thought of applying her lip gloss again was quickly tossed out as a strikingly handsome man walked into the room.

"Hello Relena." A bright smile crossed his features.

"Darien! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you hear today?" Relena moved from around her desk to offer her hand to the dark haired man. Grasping her hand, the man lightly kissed her knuckles and bowed. A pretty blush fell over the fair-haired woman.

"Actually, I came to see if you'd like to accompany me to lunch. That is as long as you're not busy."

"Oh, not at all!" Smiling, Relena paged her secretary to notify them that she would be going out. After grabbing her coat, she turned to the man. "And just where are we headed?"

"It's a surprise." A mischievous smile graced his lips, causing Relena to giggle. "But I think you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will! Lead the way then, Darien."

The two chatted amicably on their way out, not noticing the knowing smile on the elderly lady's face.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" A sandy blonde haired woman glanced over the shoulder of her dark haired friend to attempt to see the problem.

"I can't get to the files! Got any ideas as to how to get to them Sally?" The woman ran hand through her short hair and gave an annoyed sigh.

The longer haired woman furrowed her brow before clicking a few keys and then hitting enter. A frown fell over her face as "ERROR" blinked across the screen.

"Who are the files coming from?"

"Wufei. He collected some data on one of his field work trips. Supposedly there was a rumor about a rebellion."

"Oh lord. Why do people want a rebellion? We've had peace ever since AC 197, and that was two years ago."

"I don't know. But Wufei did some search, and apparently the information wasn't good. Hey, try hitting that code in again, would you?"

"Sure, Noin." The woman typed in the code again, and was surprised to see a computer file pop up on the monitor. "Well that was weird."

Noin made a sound of agreement, but frowned. "Something's not right. The file shouldn't of done that."

A sudden whirring sound came from the computer, and a sign flashed up onto the screen.

"Have a BLAST?" A series of clicks sounded, and Noin's eyes widened. "Sally, run!"

Noin leapt from her seat, and grabbed Sally's hand. Just as they got to the door a static filled the room before a final click sounded, followed by an explosion. The two woman's screams filled the bases area.

Bunny bolted into an upright position, breathing hard. Closing her eyes, she prayed that her dream was not real, but had a sick feeling that it was. A tentative knock sounded at her door, and Bunny flicked on her lamp light.

"Come in Rini." The pale face of her younger sister peered in. Bunny gave a sad smile to her. Rini flung the door open, and ran to the bed. Bunny held her arms open, as her sister collapsed into her crying.

"It's not right!" Bunny gave a sad sigh, and gently rocked her sister's small form.

"I know Rini, I know. But humanity is not fair, and peace is only short lived." Bunny allowed two tears to fall from her pale blue eyes as she recalled her dream. She closed her eyes and recalled the horrifying scene; people were screaming in fear and pain as they were forced to flee their homes. It was starting again, the fight for power and dominance.

The two stayed curled closely together, trying to block out the pain and misery of those who were suffering, into the morning. Both knew that their actions were in vain; it was their duty to feel those around them.

Bunny sighed softly a she ran her fingers through her sister's pale red blonde locks. She wished that her sister did not have to feel or see what she did. Her eyes fell on her sister's face, and she allowed a smile to play on her lips. Glancing at her window, she saw that the sun had begun to rise. Sighing again, Bunny gently removed herself from her sister. She pulled the white comforter over the smaller girls' form before leaving the room. Picking up her phone, Bunny quickly typed in a number and waited for Mina to pick up.

"Bunny! You're up early!" A rueful smile crossed the small blonde's face.

"G'Morning Mina. It seems that things have gotten worse." Silence filled the phone before Mina's sad voice filtered through.

"You had a dream again."

"Rini did as well. People are being driven from their homes again, and they're in pain."

"Oh, Serena," Bunny gave a sad smile. How ironic that her name meant 'peace' and she had none. "Why do you have to see this."

"Because it's my job. I just didn't want Rini to see it too." Bunny ran a hand through her sleep tossed hair before hanging her head slightly. "We're gunna need to move faster. Can you see if Amy can make some more of those pills? I don't want Rini to dream."

"Yea, I'll do that." Mina's voice sounded chocked.

"We'll be ok Mina. I need to go, I need to get Rini ready to go to school. I'll talk to you later Mina."

"Alright. But Serena, please be careful."

"I will." Smiling softly, Bunny hung the phone up and placed it back into its cradle. Glancing out the window, she allowed herself to enjoy the beauty. Shaking her head, she turned back to her room to wake her little sister and get them both ready for the day.

Quatre sighed, and glanced out the window. He had just arrived on Earth from L3, and was stuck in rush hour traffic.

"What's the matter?" The youth gave a smile to his partner.

"Nothing ,Trowa. Just wishing that traffic would speed up." The taller man nodded his head and turned back to the window. Quatre turned to look out the window again. A warm hand rested over his, and Quatre smiled to himself. Quatre rolled his wrist slightly, allowing their palms to touch before he lightly laced his fingers through Trowa's.

It had been two years that they had been exclusively seeing each other, and yet Quatre was still surprised at how well his lover could read him.

"It will be fine, Quatre."

"I hope so." Trowa glanced at the smaller man before lightly squeezing his hand. The blonde gave another sigh as the light switched to green. The car engine purred into motion, passing the busy streets of the Sanq Kingdom. Twenty minutes later, the pair arrived at the entrance to a military base.

"Quatre, Trowa! Hows it goin?!" A grinning Duo walked towards the two. Quatre's face broke into a friendly smile.

"Duo! It's good to see you again!"

"Likewise!" Duo gave Quatre a hug, and then turned to Trowa and offered his hand.

"Duo." Trowa gave a small smile and a nod of his head before grasping Duo's hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Heero's inside, and there's lunch on the table. Wufei should be here with in the hour."

"Sounds good!" Quatre beemed, and looked up to his partner. "Shall we, Trowa?"

Trowa glanced down and nodded.

"Alright! Let's get goin." Duo flung an arm around the blonde and began to lead them towards one of the hangers.

Trowa's eyes glanced around the simple room. The walls were relatively bare, sans for a few random papers with highlighting. There was a couch, coffee table, and two lazy boy chairs around a TV, and a small kitchenette. Simple, just how he liked it.

"Trowa," The tall man looked towards Heero and stuck his hand out. Heero nodded in greeting and grasped his hand before letting go.

"How have you been, Heero?" Quatre stepped to the two and smiled to the more stoic man.

"Well, and yourself?"

"Just fine. How is work?" Heero gave an indifferent shrug, to which Quatre chuckled. "So, we're just waiting on Wufei now."

"Yup!" Duo approached the group with a couple of sandwiches, and offered them around. "I just a call from him, he should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Good." Trowa took two sandwich's, and offered one to Quatre before taking a bite from his. Duo grinned in amusement before biting into his. They spent their time talking about random things while they waited for Wufei.

A swift knock on the door had the room occupants stop mid story. Duo stood and opened the door, letting in a disgruntled and slightly pale Wufei.

"Noin and Sally were in an explosion." Quatre's eyes widened.

"Are they ok?!"

"Nothing has been confirmed. Yuy, a file I was attempting to send to them failed." Heero nodded, and headed towards a computer.

"Any idea who it could have been?" Trowa asked in a cool voice.

"There was no trace of explosives."

"So then the computer was programmed to destruct." Duo's eyes narrowed slightly. "Wufei, the file you sent, was there anything classified in it?"

"Yes, why?"

"I had a hacker tap into the phone. Do you have a copy of the disk you tried to sent?" Wufie tossed him a disc case.

"So someone is on to us?" Duo gave an affirmative nod to Quatre.

"What do you need us to do?" Trowa placed a hand on his partners' slightly trembling shoulder. Duo pulled out three plain disks.

"These have a message from a research group calling themselves B.E.H. Heero and I got these yesterday at 17:00 hours. Learn it." Duo tossed them their discs. "After you do that, come find Heero and I maybe we can find some sort of clue about our hacker."

The men nodded and headed off to their respective places. Frowning slightly, Duo made his way to Heero.

"Any luck yet?"

"None. The code sequence is different from the one that tapped into our phone line."

"Shit. So we might have two people on us?" Heero nodded.

Giving a sight growl, Duo plunked himself into another chair and turned on a laptop. "Have you gotten any info as to who or what B.E.H. is?"

"Yes. B.E.H. stands for Biologically Enhanced Humans."

"Enhanced humans?" Duo gave a puzzled look to Heero.

"Yes. From what I've found it's a group of underground scientist who have been genetically altering human DNA."

"Damn…any reason?"

"None that I can find."

"Well shit! What the hell are all the mad scientists up to this time! I swear, can't they make a law preventing stuff like this?" Mumbling to himself, Duo re-opened his message from B.E.H. and re-read its containments.

Sender: B.E.H.

Receiver: Ex-Gundam Pilots

Message:

I apologize for having to send this message during a time of peace, however an urgent matter has arisen and must be addressed; humanity is not safe. For the sake of the lives of earth, help us!

"Right…and how are we supposed to help if they haven't even told us what's going on? Better yet, why didn't they just contact the Preventers!? Not like we're the only ones working for peace!" Duo shook his head in annoyance and then put the disc Wufei gave him into the laptop. His eyes widened at the information. "Heero… what would you say if I told you that someone is creating new Gundams?"

Heero's head snapped towards Duo. "What?!"

"The files Wufei gave me, I just hacked them open. Someone is creating new Gundams." Heero pushed himself from his computer and moved towards Duo's laptop. His eyes scanned the information and narrowed.

"Something is wrong."

"Well no duh! Someone is re-creating Gundams!"

"No, not that. That message from B.E.H. called us the 'ex-gundam pilots' and these are plans for new ones."

"Oh yea, that." Duo chuckled. "So, the plans might be from B.E.H. as well?"

"Possibly. We need to talk with Wufei."

Amy growled in frustration at her computer. Her fingers ran over the key board, punching in series and codes.

"This had better work…" She pressed 'enter' and hoped for the best. A second passed and then a smiley face popped up. Amy grinned triumphantly. "Aha! I win!"

"You win what?"

"Hey Rei! I've been trying to get passed the firewalls of B.E.H.'s system, and finally did it."

"Well that works." Rei peered over her twins shoulder and frowned slightly. "How the heck do you read that! It's nothing but random slashes and letters."

"That's what you think."

"That's what I know."

"Hey, have you heard from Bunny?" Rei gave a sad sigh, causing a concerned look to cross Amys face.

"She and Rini are starting to have dreams again."

"Oh god. Are they ok?" Rei shook her head.

"Bunny wanted me to ask if you if you could make those sleeping pills, Amy."

"Damn." Sighing, Amy ran a hand through her short hair and looked at the computer screen while she thought. "I'll get that done ASAP. Can you pull up the herbs for it?"

"Yea, I'll do that." Rei turned to leave her sister be. She tossed her long hair over her shoulder and made her way into their green house. It still amazed her how good her sister Amy was with technology. However, at the same time, it was not a surprise. Amy's brain had been given extensive training in the mathematical area. She could easily compute mathematical problems, quickly solve problems, and was a superb technologist. Amy was the epitome of a math genius. Yet, just brilliance was a little daunting.

A small smile crossed her lips as the bitter sweet scent of her plants reached her nose. She let her fingers trail lightly over the plants until she stopped at the ones she needed leaves from. Rei closed she looked at the greens.

"Please help them." Cupping the leaves in her palm, she allowed her body temperature to rise. She watched, sadly, as the moisture from the leaves began to dissipate. Her abilities scared her.

While most humans get a 'gut feeling' of when something was wrong with their body, Rei could pinpoint the issue and address it. If her body was sick, she could alter the chemicals in her body to produce the needed antibodies, or if she was cold, she could regulate her hypothalamus. She could slow her blood flow, and heartbeat to where it seemed like she was dead.

Her body's ability to regulate her chemicals and temperature meant that she could create her own fire. The toxins that become flammable when heated were present in the human body, and all she had to do was alter her temperature and body chemicals to make her own fire. Rei was, as Amy liked to joke, walking energy potential.

Sighing to herself, Rei gathered her now dried out plants and left her green house. Glancing out the window, Rei smiled slightly. Even though she was dangerous, she could be helpful… much like an actual fire.

Mina brushed her bangs from her face impatiently. She really didn't like waiting.

"Where is she?" Frowning slightly, Mina cast her gaze out into the crowd of people. She ignored the looks of appreciation that people sent her. She was used to it. Her blue eyes glanced around almost frantically until she spotted a familiar brunette.

"About time Lita!" The tall woman gave the blonde a smile.

"Sorry chica! I had to take a long route." Lita grinned good naturedly and slipped into the car. "Care to take your pheromone level down?"

Mina made a sour face at Lita's attempt at humoring her. "Ha, ha. Very funny. You know I can't change that."

Lita gave a sad smile to her. She understood alright. Mina's pheromone level had been altered to make her wanted by all. Her biological make up was that of the perfect Madonna; the woman that all men would die for and kill for. It was a terrifying power to have. Sighing, Lita thought of her biological difference.

She had high pain tolerance, to the point of not being able to feel pain, and with that, strength. She was to be a soldier who would literally fight until her body collapsed. Litas' makeup was more testosterone induced, making her an almost opposite of Mina. Glancing over towards the blonde, she smiled. That was probably why she was so attracted to the blonde, and why, in turn, Mina was so attracted to herself. She had enough testosterone to make her masculinity attracted and attractive to Mina, but enough estrogen to keep her from becoming overly wanting.

"What?" Mina glanced at Lita with a concerned look. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just admiring you." Lita chuckled as blush crept over Mina's cheeks. She daintily pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"You're gunna start to sound like those men, Lita."

"No. I know better than that. Besides, it's the time of the month were I'm furthest from my period."

Mina laughed. "Meaning that you're manlier for the next week!"

Lita grinned. "Basically."

"Do you think we would still be together if we weren't so different?" Lita frowned slightly at Mina's question. Sighing slightly, Lita rested her hand on Mina's.

"I don't know. All I do know, is that I have you and you have me." Mina looked from her driving and smiled at the taller woman.

"Sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without you." Lita just grinned.

Darien smiled over his glass. It was rather amusing how easily he could make the girl blush. Taking a sip of the cool water, he allowed himself a moment to study the area they were in.

He had taken Relena to a quaint outdoor restraint in a park. They were currently seated in the shade of a large oak tree in full bloom, with an excellent view of main lake. His eyes fell onto two laughing young women, and he paused. They were exclaiming excitedly about something, and occasionally grabbing onto one another for support as they doubled over in laughter.

"Is something wrong, Darien?" Relena's soft voice pulled him from his musings, and he flashed her a smile.

"Not at all. I was just watching those two." He motioned towards the woman he had watching. A smile broke over Relena's lips.

"It is good to see that people are taken advantage of this day." She observed them for a little more. "Do they remind you of anyone? Or were you just people watching?"

"Actually, I used to know two sisters who were very much like them. They lost their parents and family in the war."

A heartbroken look fell over the blonde's face. "Did they survive?"

"Yes… but they changed, and I fell out of sorts with them." Relena nodded in understanding. She had seen the war's toll on people. Some were able to rough it out and still keep onto their humanity, while others lost their minds to fear and paranoia. Her gaze fell back onto the two laughing woman who had taken a seat at a bench.

"I wish that the war hadn't occurred." Darien glanced at her.

"Many people did, and still do, wish that the war hadn't taken place. However, because of it a stronger government has been born." He offered her a brilliant smile, to which she ducked her head.

"I cannot take credit. Those Gundam pilots deserve the most applause." Relena looked out over the park, not catching Darien's dark look.

"Yes… they did do a lot of work didn't they?" Relena, not catching his bitter tone nodded. "Shall we get going?"

A startled look fell over the woman face, before she nodded in agreement. "Yes. Thank you very much. This was a superb meal."

"My pleasure." Darien paid for their bill and offered his arm to Relena. Smiling, she accepted and they began to leisurely stroll through the park.

"Good afternoon, this is Relena Dorlian's office. How may I help you?" The elderly secretary gave a cheerful smile as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

A small frown graced the woman's lips. "Hello? Oh! Hello, sir. How may I help you? I'm sorry but she's out for lunch. May I take a name?"

Pulling out a pen and sticky note, the woman began to scribble down the date and time. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that? …B.E.H. Cooperation, Ok. And will she know who this is? Yes? Ok. I will let her know that the B.E.H. Cooperation called to inform her about the new designs, and that the code is sm11gp! Have a good day, sir!"

Humming softly, the older woman placed the sticky note on top of a pile of papers and placed them into a small folder. As she finished, the phone rang again.

"My, we are busy today!"Chuckling, she picked up the phone. "Good afternoon, Relena Dorlian's office. How might I help you? No, I'm sorry but she won't be back for another forty-five minutes or so… would you like to leave a message?"

She pulled her sticky pad out again, and then frowned. "I'm sorry but I cannot disclose that information. I'm sorry ma'am. Have a good day."

Still frowning, she hung up the phone. "Why was she so adamant about knowing if B.E.H. contacted Miss Relena?" Sighing, the woman shrugged and then began to shift through some papers. Glancing down at the security monitors she noticed that the picture fuzzed before returning to normal. Before she could further examine the security monitors, the ding of the elevator made her look up. She offered a friendly smile to the man.

"Hello sir, how may I help y-" The woman's body jerked before she slumped over. A red stain began to quickly grow were the silent bullet came out of her back.

Ignoring the dead woman, the man let his gaze wander towards Relena's box. He grabbed the sticky note with a latex encased hand. Pocketing it, he turned and left the same way he came. As he exited the busy building, he pulled out a cell phone.

"Done." A soft chuckle came from the receiver, notifying the killer that his boss was pleased.

"Good work. Report back to headquarters tomorrow." A click ended the conversation. And the man pocketed his phone.

Trowa sat calmly looking out the driver seat, arms folded. Next to him, Quatre sat who had a pair of head phones over his ears.

"Trowa, he should be leaving now." Trowa nodded and let his eyes search the crowd for Wufei. Spotting the man, Trowa turned the car on, and waited until Wufei slipped into back seat before driving off from.

"Any luck?" Wufie met Trowa's gaze in the rearview mirror and shook his head.

"Nothing. The woman was killed from a point blank range, nothing was disturbed to indicate foul play, and everything was neat and orderly. No figure prints on anything. Whoever the assassin was, they had the wrong time. Relena was out at lunch with a Darien Chiba."

A frown crossed Quatre's face. "Do we know that he wanted to assassinate Relena? Or is that the best guess?"

"Best guess." Wufei turned his head and looked out the window. "Any luck on sound records yet?"

"Nothing, but there is a static before the last two incoming calls." Frowning Wufei pulled himself up to look over the blonde's shoulder. His eyes gazed at the sound wave frequencies and he frowned.

"Those two sets… they've been tampered with. We need either Maxwell or Yuy to look at that." Quatre nodded in agreement. "Something isn't right. When we get back, I'm going to tell Maxwell to double check that scene."

"Do you think that something was taken?" Wufei looked to Trowa.

"I'm not sure. But he at least can get into the phone lines there. Do we know where Yuy is yet?"

"Duo called us while you were inside. Heero's shadowing Relena." Wufei nodded his head in acceptance.

"Did he find anything out Trowa?"

"No. However, he's wants Quatre to do a background check on Darien Chiba."

"What is Maxwell doing?"

"He's still trying to gather information on the B.E.H. group." Quatre said. He slipped of the head phones and ran a hand through his hair. "I still cannot believe that someone is attempting to break the peace."

"Someone always needs action." Replied Trowa.

"Damn it!" A petite young woman slammed her hand on the wall before resting her head in her hands. A tear fell down her face as she felt the old woman's life slip away.

"Damn it…" Taking a deep breath she attempted to calm herself. Things were not going well, and she knew they were bound to get worse. Sitting up, she ran hand through her hair and then glanced at the door. She didn't have much longer until they found her.

"Think, Noah… what can you do?!" She bit her lip as she thought. A sudden grin broke onto her face and she ran to the desk that was situated in the middle of the room. She quickly sought out a pen and paper and began to write a hurried note. Finishing it up, she moved towards a fax machine and closed her eyes attempting to remember the number. Her fingers punched in the numbers and she slipped the paper into the machine.

"Please work! Please!" She sent a worried glance at the door and then beamed as the paper began to slide through. "Yes!"

Just as the paper fell the floor, the door slammed open. Noah gave a triumphant grin to the large man who was currently glaring at her.

"You a little late, doc!" The man crossed the room and three quick strides and backhanded the girl. Still grinning, the girl fell to the floor.

"Take her to the lab." The girls face suddenly went pale.

"Yes, my dear. You get to go to the lab." The man gave a harsh chuckle while two soldiers quickly placed metal cuffs around the girl.

"You bastard! Let me go damn it!"

"Is that any way to talk to your creator?" The girl merely spat at his feet and glared. A frown crossed the man's face.

"That wasn't very nice Noah. For that you'll need to be punished." The man nodded his head to one of the two holding the girl. The soldier pulled out a small tazzer and pressed it to the girls' side. Her screams echoed off the walls, but no one paid attention.

Duo resisted the urge to punch the officer. He hated it when people were jerks. He hated it even more when people were sarcastic jerks.

"What is going on?" Relena's distraught form came from room to his left, and Duo gave her a sympathetic smile. "Hello Duo."

"Hey Relena. How are doing?" He watched as she gave a non-committed shrug. Duo snorted when the officer who had been harassing him snapped to attention.

"At ease," Relena waved a hand at the soldier who bowed, and cast an uncertain glance at Duo. "He's fine."

The soldier nodded, and Duo smirked. "Well that worked."

"I take it you need to do a search?" Duo's concerned gaze fell on the woman who sat tiredly.

"Yea… Wufei wanted to me to see if I could get a clue from the phone lines."

"Go ahead." He nodded and made his way to the late secretary's desk. Glancing over the blood stained desk and chair his eyes fell on the phone. Making quick work of connecting the phone's data to his laptop he began to upload the incoming and outgoing history. A frown fell over him as he caught sight of an abnormal code.

"Did you find anything?" Heero's voice had Duo look up.

"Yea. She had two incoming calls earlier this afternoon… the last one was from an undisclosed location, while the one just before it was from a cell phone."

"Track it."

"Can't. The user destroyed the tracking device." A frown crossed Heero's lips.

"Can you find the last location it was used?"

"Nope. All data was erased."

"Damn."

"That's what I say buddy."

"Can you figure out anything on the undisclosed location?"

"Working on it."

"Uh, sirs, this just came in." A soldier held a piece of paper for the two. Heero nodded his head in thanks and glanced over it. His brows furrowed.

"Anything helpful?"

"Depends on your definition of 'helpful'." Heero passed Duo the paper.

Alright! So the first several parts to my fic are up! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and it didn't bore you to bad. But I would really, really,REALLY love it if you reviewed! please?

Thanks!

Smiles


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So here is chapter two! I hope ya like it!

* * *

Rini sighed impatiently. Her last class of the day had ten more minutes left, and it was beginning to feel like a century. She glanced out the window and grinned. Mina and Lita had already arrived and where seated in their car talking about something. A shrill ring sounded, and Rini quickly stood up, ignoring what the teacher had to say. She raced out of the room, her strawberry blonde pigtails whipping around her. She grinned as she got closer to the two.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey there Rini! How was school?" Lita grinned at the younger girl and got out of the car so she could get into the back.

"Meh, it was ok."

"What, no good gossip?" Rini laughed.

"No good gossip Mina." The older blonde pouted.

"And I was hoping to get some juicy info on you latest crush or something." Lita laughed.

"Don't torment her too badly."

"Ah, she knows it's all in good fun." Mina gave Rini a wink through the rearview mirror.

"So, are we going to Rei's and Amy's house?"

"Yup! Your sister said she'd be getting there around dinner time, and wanted to make sure that you got all of you homework done." Rini made a face a Lita's words.

"Yesh, you'd think she's my mom!"

"She also said something about getting Amy to help you on a problem?" Lita glanced at the girl to see if what she was saying made sense.

"Yea, we're working on something in math that doesn't make sense." Mina snorted.

"Well, Amy's the one to ask!"

The girls kept a light hearted conversation as they drove. The fifteen minute drive quickly passed, and the girls found themselves at an old shrine. Still chatting, the three made their way up the long flight of stairs. Rei stood waiting at the door, smiling.

"Hey Rei!" Rini ran a head of the group to give the dark haired woman a hug.

"Hey there Rini. How have you been?" The younger girl grinned.

"Great! And you?"

"I've been doing well. Come on in, I've just made some ice tea." Grinning, Rini kicked off her shoes and ran down the entrance hall to the living room. Lita chuckled as she heard Rini shout a greeting to Amy.

"She really does act like Bunny." Rei gave a soft smile.

"Yea, although I think Rini is a bit more of handful."

"Nah, you're wrong about that Lita. Bunny was always getting into way more trouble! Rini can at least curb her curiosity."

"I think Mina might be right about that one, Lita. Bunny always did manage to get herself into trouble." The three made their way into the house.

"Was Amy able to find anything new Rei?" Lita glanced at the priestess who nodded her head.

"Amy got past the B.E.H. firewalls. She's been trying to locate their research files, but is having a bit of a tough time. She also found something that was indicating a live specimen."

"What?!" Lita and Mina look horrified.

"Can she get any more information?" Mina's face began to look worried.

"She's been trying too, but things aren't looking too good right now." Rei sighed and looked towards Rini who was seated at the low table, a glass of ice tea and a cookie in hand, watching TV. "I just hope that Bunny is wrong, and that things won't get out of control.

* * *

Atten. 01, 02, 03, 04, 05

WRONG PERSON: decoy!

Find S. (B.) R. L. M. R. A.

On your side!

Code: sm11gw

N.

Duo's brows furrowed in concentration. He had figured that the numbers were meant for him and the pilots; it was their call numbers after all. But the rest… Who was "N", and did they mean that the killer was the wrong person? Could they be trusted? Better yet, who were "B., R., L., M., R., A"? And what the hell was the code for?! Growling, he re-folded the paper. Loud music made him look up to see a car pulling next to his at the light.

"Nickelback? I had no idea that people still listened to them! Let alone knew the band." Duo chuckled to himself. He had found the band when he was searching for some music to listen too. They were old, from back when the Colonies weren't around. But they sounded good, and Duo took a liking to them much to his companions dislike. Grinning, Duo lowered his window, allowing the music to blare into his car. He honked his horn.

"Hey! Great music!" Duo flashed a grin to the startled driver, who smiled back.

"Thanks! I had no idea that someone new this band! I thought I was the only one who listened to dead bands!" The woman laughed, and Duo joined her.

"No way! Nickelback rocks! My name is Duo! What's yours?"

"My name is Serena, but friends call me Bunny! It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise!" The light changed to green and Duo playfully revved his engine. Laughing, the petite blonde haired woman turned her music up and matched his playful nature.

"Oh yea?!" She flashed him one more smile before zipping ahead of him. Duo flicked on his music player and plugged in his music holder. Grinning, he flipped through the bands before settling on Nickelback.

"Time to play!" Grinning, Duo raced after her, keeping his eyes on her red car. He pulled up next to the blonde haired woman, who glanced over to him and grinned before accelerating and pulling quickly ahead of him just before the two lane road became one. Still grinning, Duo pressed on the gas, getting extremely close to her cars' bumper.

He watched as the woman's pale blue eyes flashed playfully at him from her rearview mirror, before she made a hard right. Duo grinned.

"Not getting away that easy!" He made quick work of following her, only to find that she had parked and was leaning on her car laughing. Duo blinked before he pulled up next to her and got out.

"Well damn! I haven't met anyone that could have as much fun as me in ages!" The blonde laughed and pushed herself away from the car, her hand held out.

"I suppose that since I won, you get to buy me an ice cream!" Duo grinned and took her much smaller hand into his and shook it.

"As the lady commands!" Laughing the two made their way into the ice cream parlor.

"So how did you find out about Nickelback?" Bunny, as Duo came to realize was quite an animated character, asked.

"I was looking online for some good, old music and I came across them. It was love at first note." Duo grinned as the young woman tossed her long hair back and laughed. "What about you?"

"A friend introduced me to it a long time ago, and I really liked it. Chocolate chip ice cream please!" Duo nodded, and studied her while she ordered. She had a childlike face and wide eyes, and rather intriguing to watch.

"What will you be having Duo?" Duo glanced at the flavors.

"Mint, please." He offered a smile to the waiter. After paying for their treat, Duo motioned towards the park. "Care to walk while we eat?"

"Sure!"

The two wandered aimlessly around the park sharing little random facts, and laughing over simple things. A sudden beeping had Bunny searching her pockets. Pulling out her phone, she flipped it open and smiled.

"Bunny here!" Duo watched as the petite woman's face lit up in recognition before slowly falling into confusion and then worry.

"Alright, I'll be there in a jiffy." Hanging up she sighed and gave a small smile to Duo. "Sorry, but I need to get going."

"Nothing bad?"

"Naw, my sister and four friends are waiting up for me, and Rei, the one that I was just talking too, was saying that I needed to hurry up." Duo nodded and smiled, but didn't fully believe it.

"Alright. Well it was nice meeting you."

"Like wise! Maybe we'll meet up again sometime." Waving, Bunny jogged across the street to her car. Duo couldn't help but smile at her carefree nature. Shaking his head, Duo pulled out his cell phone and called Heero.

"Yes?"

"It was last used at the park."

"Your sure?"

"Yea. So basically this lead is a dead end." Duo frowned as Heero cursed and hung up the phone. Putting his cell phone into his back pocket he glanced around the park. Go figure, their one lead on where the first caller could of come from was in an extremely public place.

"Why the hell would a person call from a park to Relena's office…" Duo's gaze fell over a small restaurant. His eyes narrowed, and pulled out his cell phone and called Heero again.

"Heero, what time did Relena and the Chiba guy arrive at the restaurant for lunch?"

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Bunny flashed a sunny smile to her friends as she made her way into the living room. Rei raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the clock.

"Ten minutes… not too bad."

"Aw, leave me alone Rei." Bunny gave her a playful pout and sat next to Lita and Rini. "Did you get all your work done Rini?"

"Yes mom." Rini stuck her tongue out and Bunny just ruffled her hair. The others watch in amusement as the two playfully bickered.

"So once you two are done, may we start?" Bunny glanced up to Amy and grinned.

"Oh all right! So what did you find out?" Amy took a breath and pulled out a folder.

"This. The B.E.H. has been hiding out for almost forty years, and is basically a branch off of from the organization that created us, Ginzuishou."

"Wait a minute, I thought we completely destroyed that organization after we learned that they wanted to create that 'Crystal Tokyo'." Lita gave a confused glance to the short haired woman.

"That's what I thought too, however it seems that government at that time had collected data and kept it secured. A group of scientist who were experimenting with DNA were tipped off by some anonymous person about the Ginzuishou organization and they began to get curious."

"So they started to look into it?" Mina bit her lip in worry.

"Yes. They managed to get into the government files and pull information up on the Ginzuishou research."

"Do you know if they have our files?" Amy looked over to Bunny, who's normally carefree disposition was hardened.

"We managed to burn all of our information. However, the governments data at the time was enough for the B.E.H. to get a basic idea of what was created."

"Us." Amy nodded in confirmation to Bunny. "What are they doing now?"

"They are trying to base their work off of the data they have to make more of people like us. So far they have had several successful creations of altered animals"

"Why?" Mina leaned towards the comfort of Lita. Amy frowned and ran a hand through her hair.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. So far, all that's come up is something called N.E.O."

"Do what we know that that stands for?"

"No."

* * *

Trowa frowned as he looked over the information Duo had left for him to review. Frowning, he opened a search engine to look for information on something called The S. Soldiers. His frown deepened when nothing turned up. A soft hand rested on his shoulder.

"Anything?"

"No. I cannot find anything on The S. Soldiers." Trowa felt his lover sigh, and turned towards him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. But something feels wrong…" Trowa stood and wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde. Quatre leaned back and sighed. The shrill sound of the phone interrupted their moment. Quatre picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Quatre, it's Wufei."

"Hello Wufei, any luck?"

"Yea. I managed to get into some old government files about an organization called Ginzuishou. Supposedly they first started to look into DNA testing."

"Ginzuishou?"

"Yeah, they were around almost 200 years ago."

"But earth didn't have the technology for DNA testing back then!"

"That's what I thought. Apparently we were wrong. They created six successful altered organisms."

"Six?! What happened to them?"

"That's the strange part. No one knows. The group suddenly disappeared off the map."

"So they could of gone into hiding and kept their work going? But for 200 years?!"

"That's the thing, a law was passed banning the alteration of DNA a month after known documents on Ginzuishou stopped being printed."

"So something major occurred, and it must have scarred the public."

"That's what I'm thinking."

"But what…" Quatre suddenly had a thought. "Trowa, see if you can find anything on a law passed 200 years ago on a law passed preventing DNA testing. If it was such a major scare, the media would have covered it."

Trowa nodded and quickly began a search. A surprised look crossed his face. "Quatre, there's over two hundred thousand results. All of them are media articles, documents written by major politicians at the time, and military personal."

Quatre looked over his shoulder, blue eyes wide. Wufei's impacient voice brought him back to reality.

"Sorry Wufei. Trowa found something… let me call you back." Hanging up the phone, Quatre glanced over the documents. "There. Click that one."

Trowa opened up a document titled, 'Humanity; The Day We Almost Died'. Both of their eyes widened as they read further and further down the page.

"I think it's safe to say that we just found out why DNA testing was banned…"

* * *

Heero glanced out the window as Relena finished up a conversation on the phone. His gaze fell over the people walking in the streets, blissfully unaware that their peace was being threatened. A sigh from the sandy blonde haired woman had him look towards her.

"It's connected somehow, isn't it Heero?" His blank gaze fell on her and she offered him a small, sad smile. "I know that you're not just shadowing me because of the possibility of an assassin. The others are working on something as well. What's going on Heero?"

"I cannot tell you." A frown came over her face.

"Why not?"

"It's classified information. You no longer have a clearance after you stepped down from power and took over as CEO for this company." Relena fought the urge to yell at him. Instead she sat back down and turned the news on.

"In other news, Darien Chiba has donated a large sum of money to St. Andria's Metal Institute after the break through in…"

Relena smiled as the handsome man appeared smiling as media pestered him with questions. She watched as he calmly handled their questions before walking into St. Andria.

"He is a remarkable man. A true noble man at heart. He's been work alongside the researchers and doctors ever since his step daughter, Noah is her name I think, lost her mother in the war. She was in some accident and had severe mental damage. She apparently died a few months later."

Heero's eyed the picture of the screen before suddenly pushing himself from the wall and walking quickly out of the room.

"Heero? Is everything alright?"

"I need to make a call."

Quickly stepping into the hall, Heero flipped open his phone and called Trowa.

"Trowa. I need information on Darien Chiba's relationship with St. Andria's Metal Institute, and his step daughter Noah."

"Rodger. I have some information that needs you attention immediately."

"What?"

"I'm sending you a file with the information, but it's about an organization called Ginzuishou, as well as why their research was stopped. I think we need to regroup, and soon."

"Tonight, 5 pm at Quatres." Heero hung up the phone and made his way to a computer. Pulling up the files sent to him, his eyes widened. He quickly read through the information.

"Over fifteen hundred humans and over two thousand animals killed while undergoing testing…" A sick feeling began to grow in Heero, but he kept reading.

Original DNA testing was done in order help science cure illnesses, however became out of control as military personal came up with the idea of using biologically altered organism for war far during the conflict of… The military idea evolved when the scientist Dr. Mamoru witnessed the brutal death of his girlfriend and her sister during a military raid. In a fit of anger, he declared that he would not allow humanity to cause harm to innocents any more. He led the rebellion, called Ginzuishou, of zealous religious followers in the idea of creating a 'heaven on earth' after successfully creating six biologically altered humans, which he called 'Angels', and claiming the power of God. However his plan back fired after the undercover government agents got a hold of the 'Angels' and…

Heero sat back, and took in the information. It was almost unbelievable, yet here it was; the cold hard facts of science, religion, and politics being abused for an ideal. The read further, finding out the so called 'Angels' were told the truth of their purpose and put an end to Dr. Mamoru's ideas. As he began his own search on more information, his phone rang,

"Yes?"

"The facts are true. During the war a mobile suit battle waged over a small town in South America. Several bombs were dropped and killed hundreds. Mr. Chiba's newlywed was killed upon impact, and his daughter-in-law was close to death. He brought her back to North America where he put an immense amount of funding into her health care and research for a cure to mentally disturbed and ill people as a result of birth defect or accident. The girl, Noah, was comatose for over five months before she died."

Heero remained silent as he thought over the information Quatre had just relayed to him. It was aligned with what Relena had briefly mentioned, however that didn't mean much. "Any information on the actual research?"

"Nothing. They're not really disclosing much data." Heero gave an annoyed grunt.

"See if you can't find anything out."

"OK. Wufei is on his way back from the government data base, and I think Duo is on his way to my house."

"Good. I'll be there in an hour." Hanging up the phone he made his way back into Relena's office. She stood on the phone, a content smile on her face.

"Ok, I will be. Thanks Darien." Hanging up the phone, she offered the silent man a bright smile. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes." He glanced at the clock. "I'm leaving now. If you need anything, call Quatre." With that said, he turned and left the room. Relena blinked and then shook her head.

"Somethings never change."

* * *

Hah! Done! So there is your history lesson of this complicated group!

Hope you enjoyed it, cause it took me a bit to come up with that stuff! (Not to mention it's kinda hard to keep up with where I put the characters lol)

Please review!

Smiles


	3. Chapter 3

Smiles here! Sorry it took a lil to update.. I've been in and out of the hospital. (I'm sick w. something that docs. cann't figure out. Joyjoy)

Anywho... here's chap. 3!

ps- I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing... ::sigh::

* * *

Wufie leaned back, slightly blown away by the facts that were just relayed to him. He had thought that the DNA law must have had some sort of dramatic story surrounding it; however he never expected this.

"But how did they have the technology? And how does this connect back to B.E.H.?"

"That's what shocks us, the amount of knowledge they actually had back then. However, we figured that after the DNA law was passed, the actual technology was trashed to prevent anyone from another attempt, " came Trowa's explanation.

"And the connection to B.E.H.?" asked Wufei.

"We're still trying to get a clarified connection, but so far all we know is that they've been getting their information from old Ginzuishou studies."

"Do what did you gather on that Darien Chiba?" Quatre looked to Heero, who sat with his hands clasped together, chin resting on his hands.

"Darien Chiba is twenty four, a renowned donator to the St. Andria's Mental Institute, widower to Maria M. Paez, and former care taker to his step daughter Noah Paez. He was born and raised on Earth, has a degree from Tokyo University in business management, and inherited his grandfathers multibillion dollar estate and fortune." Quatre glanced up from the sheet he was reading from.

"Anything else?" Heero's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing."

"Nothing on the parents?" Quatre shook his head.

"No." Heero's nodded his head, before standing up.

"Duo, have you found anything out on those initials?"

"Nothing. I've been trying to figure out where the fax came from, but so far no luck. And yes, I am double checking."

"Right. So where do we go from here?" Wufei glanced around at his comrades as they tried to come up with an idea.

Heero glanced out the window before replying.

"Duo might have a lead for us." The four sat around quietly; their minds mulling over the data they had just taken in. A few minutes later, Duo burst into the room, a cheery smile on his face.

"Miss me?"

"You're late Maxwell."

"Aww, your concern touches me Wufei." Duo gave him a cheeky smile before settling himself in a chair. "So, what's new?"

"They've all been brought up to date on what I told you, we just need to know what you found out." Duo nodded to Heero. He pulled out a set of folded papers and stretched the out over the table. It was a intricate timeline of Relena and Darien's day, along with the times of when phone calls were made.

"Darien took Relena out to lunch at 12:00 hours, at around 12:20 hours they arrived at the central park to dine at a small restaurant called 'Lakeside Bistro'. 14:00 hours they left and presumably took a walk. At the same time, 14:00 hours, the secretary for Relena received her first, as far as we can find anonymous, call. Three minutes later, at 14:03 hours, she received her second call. At 14:05 the secretary was shot to death. At 14: 20 Relena and Darien arrived back at her office and found the woman dead.

"Now, I was able to hack into Darien Chiba's phone account and found that he had made 3 outgoing phone calls today, and had one incoming phone call. The out calls were; one at 10:00 hours to St. Andria's Mental Institute, one to an unidentifiable number at 11:30 hours, and one to Relena at 17:03 hours. The one in coming call was at 14:15 hours. The number was unidentifiable. That incoming call and the unidentified number at 11:30 hours should be our priority. "

Wufie had to give the braid man credit. No matter how ridiculous Duo acted, he could quickly analyze a situation and voice what needed to be done. It had taken Wufei a while to fully understand why Duo Maxwell was pilot 02, but he began to realize that Duo was an extremely brilliant and resourceful soldier. He was only second to Heero due to his readable personality.

"Do we know where those two calls came from?" Wufei watched as the Duo pulled another sheet of paper from his jacket.

"The outgoing call was made from this address. It's Darien's home. As to where it was going… I couldn't find out. The area was securely hidden, meaning that the receiver didn't want people to know where they were. The incoming call was made at the park that Darien and Relena were at. And if you haven't noticed, it was made during the time they were in the park, right before they would have been crossing the street to enter."

"Meaning that the killer should have been able to see them from the steps of the office when he was leaving." Quatre's eyes widened slightly. "So he's not after Relena's life?"

Duo shook his head. "No, I think that he was getting something. Hence why there was no struggle. He shot her as he came out of the elevator, walked up to the desk, took what he needed and left."

"Where any packages delivered?" Trowa looked to Heero, knowing he had been in charge of scouting out Relena's office.

"No." Heero glanced at the timeline and frowned. "But Duo is right. It was timed. It takes six minutes to reach Relena's office from the lobby floor. The killer arrived exactly five minutes after the phone call came. He either made the call on the lobby floor as he was making his way up, or someone called at a designated time, i.e. 14:00 hours."

"That makes sense. If there was no struggle, then the killer was either making sure that Relena was up there or picking up a message. Since she wasn't there, it must have been to pick up a message." Quatre spoke.

"Exactly. It would of taken the killer three minutes to find the message and make his way back down. He would have been back on the lobby floor at 14:14 hours, give or take a few minutes for late lunch traffic."

"Does this mean that he is the Darien's incoming call at 14:15 hours?" Quatre glanced between Duo and Heero.

"It's a strong possibility. But what worries me is the fact that Darien and Relena arrived exactly 15 minutes after the woman died, and within those 15 minutes, Darien received a call from the possible killer. If it was planned, then it's a warning to whoever is on the case, aka us." Duo watched the faces of the group members. Quatre was worried, while Wufei was scrutinizing the timeline. Trowa sat with his arms folded, calmly re-reading the new information.

"Does this mean that we are working with two issues? The B.E.H. and this killer, or are they the same?" Trowa flicked his gaze up to Duo, who sighed and ran a hand through his bangs.

* * *

"Yes, it's the same person Lita." Amy nodded her head as Rini gave a small whimper and scooted closer to Bunny.

"I thought we got rid of him." Murmured Mina. Her blue eyes looked haunted for a moment.

"No." Bunny gave a heartless chuckle. "We are made in his creation. Just like god did with humans, we are to him."

"Oh god. Will it be like it was? Is he trying to do the same thing again?" Mina's horrified gaze locked onto Amy's cool one.

"I don't know. All I know is that he has successfully made a rough recreation of us."

"Who did he use?" Rei's voice came out chocked.

"His step-daughter." Bunny closed her eyes, as she pulled her sister closer to her.

"What's the condition of the girl?" Opening her eyes, she tried to keep her voice from wavering; however the group could see her hands trembling.

"She is supposedly functioning. As for her mental state… it's not stated."

"Oh god. The poor girl." Mina's frame slumped against Lita.

"We need to get her out of there." Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina's heads snapped towards Bunny. Bunny's voice was calm and resolved.

"We have to get her away from them, and stop their work before it gets out of hand."

"Serena! It's basically a suicide mission!" Rei's voice sounded shrill, but Bunny's stern gaze fell on the girl.

"I don't care. We need to get her out. She has information we need, and if she is still savable, then it's one less life that dies."

"But what if they've already managed to alter the brain wave?" Lita's green eyes looked warily at the petite blonde.

"It's a risk we need to take."

"When do we go?" Bunny looked to Rei, who sat slightly fearfully, but fully accepting what needed to be done.

"Tonight."

* * *

Well, that's done!

I hope you liked, and I hope even more that ya review!

Smiles


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

  


* * *

  


Hey guys! Sorry it took me sooooo long to post this! I've been busy... but I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is pretty dark, but I hope that it helps get some more understanding across!

Enjoy!

3

* * *

Groaning, the dark haired girl attempted to lift her head.

"Damn." Everything hurt. Wincing at the bright light, Noah attempted to make out where she was. A persistent beeping reminded her of her environment, the lab.

"Good, you're awake again." Noah's eyes flashed darkly towards the doctor. The man chuckled, and glanced over a chat before looking back at her. "Seems like you're body still hasn't reached its limit."

"Fuck off."

"Now, now Ahie. That's not a polite way to talk to the doctor." Noah attempted to lunge at the man, but the restraints on her arms and legs held fast.

"Shut the hell up!"

"What would your mother think about your language?"

"How the fuck should I know?! You fucking killed her you god damn bastard!" Noah's eyes flashed dangerously at the man, and he just chuckled.

"Your mother was in an accident. How many times to I have to tell you?"

"Accident my ass! You knew what you were doing! You used her as one of you fucking experiments! I fucking hate you!"

"Well, I love you too Ahie."

"Don't call me that!"

"I can call you whatever I wish. Now, if you don't cooperate, I will just have to hurt Diana."

Noah's eyes widened, as a frightened little girl was brought into the room. Her wide eyes fell on Noah, and she attempted to cry out. No sound came from the girls lips.

"What did you do to her?!" Noah watched as tears fell down the small girls pale face.

"It's simple really, doctor care to explain?"

"Of course. We've discovered the communication between felines is mostly DNA linked. They recognize their own species through smell, which is from DNA gene. After isolating it, and doing some further testing, we decided to test our theory that our hybrids could communicate with their nonhuman counterpart. However, it seems that our little Diana discovered that if she kept talking, the connection link was less and less."

"And so you stopped her voice box?!"

"For the time being, yes. Of course, as soon as she cooperates, we will let her use her voice again. It's much easier for our subject to tell us what our felines are saying."

"You fucking bastards! Let her go!"

"Noah, you're setting a bad example for your sister." Noah's eyes flashed venomously at the taller man.

"Leave her alone!"

"Oh for the time being we will, so long as you are a good girl and do as you're told." Growling, Noah glanced at the little girl. Diana's eyes were a mirror to her own, the same as their mothers, crimson. A pained look crossed the little girls face and she began to scream silently, shaking her head in a negative fashion. Noah, gave the girl a sad smile, before her dark gaze fell heatedly on the man and doctor.

"If you leave Diana alone, I will cooperate. You even touch her I will get out again and kill you."

The doctor gave an uneasy glance to the man, who just chuckled.

"Good choice Noah. Now, you're little sister will be seated right over there. Any issues from you, and she gets hurt. Doctor, go ahead."

The smaller man nodded, and began to place small patches on Noah's forehead, fingers, chest, and arms. He loosened the straps on her and flicked on a switch. A monitor flickered on, showing the girls vital signs and brain wave activity.

"Alright then, Noah. Let's begin with some normal warm ups." Glaring at the Doctor Noah had half a mind to slap him. However, concern for Diana made her stop.

"Let's see you alter your blood flow. Slow and then fast, please. Good, now how about fast and then slow. Not too slow now. Ok, now speed it back to normal. Wonderful. Now, please alter your heart rate. Very good. Now raise your temperature, good. And lower it. Excellent. This is getting easier for you. You're not winded at all, fabulous."

"All is normal. Now, let's try something a little harder." The doctor pulled the curtain aside from the window that over looked the main facility, and Noah's heart iced over. She could hear Diana's shuffling protest, and the guards holding the smaller girl down yelling at her. Noah closed her mind off to the sounds other than the doctor's calm voice giving her instructions.

"Focus on the animal in the next room the windows over look. Focus on its body, specifically its blood. Make the blood rate go down. Good. Make it go up. Very good. Now focus on the heart beat. Speed the rate up. Lovely. Now slow it down, not too much now. Excellent. Now please, focus on the chemicals in the body and create a walking movement. Calmly now, calmly. Relax now. Remember how the blood and chemicals work, the once chemical must go in to allow-yes! Excellent!"

Darien watched in satisfaction as the dog walked stiffly a few feet. Her face shown with slight perspiration and her brows furrowed in concentration. He couldn't help but feel enjoyment at her disheveled appearance. Oh how he was so proud of his little creation. No matter how stubborn she was, he could make her do as he wished.

His little darling was one of the few people who had the genetic make up to accept multiple altered genes at once and reproduce them successfully. She was a better version of his previous little angels. Oh, she was his most treasured angel of his new bunch, and yet she was the most stubborn. But that didn't matter.

"Well done Noah, well done!" The doctor gave a beaming smile to the young woman who sat weakened. Darien watched as the doctor offered the girl water.

"And what have we learned today?" The doctor gave a bright smile to Darien.

"Wonderful news Dr. Chiba! As you saw we made a break through with her ability to control other live organisms than her body. It seems that the theory that life is connected to all other life is plausible! As we saw, Noah was able to control the dog for a bit which suggests to me that she found a way to override the dogs' mental ability to control its self."

"So do you think this would work on all animals?"

"If we inform her how the body of that creature works, I'm fair certain, that with a bit more training she'd be able to control the animal for long periods of time."

"Excellent. Keep the work up, I am starting to feel a bonus coming on for you."

The doctors eyes widened and he gave another smile. "Yes sir! Sir, might I suggest that we find another like Noah? We might be able to further our understanding of this ability if we have a specimen with the ability to strictly alter body attributes."

"I have been thinking on this. Let me mule over it some more… but for now let's let out little angel rest. She has work to do later on. I hear that one of the doctors has a theory on telepathy he would like to test on Ahie here later."

"What is it on, if I might ask?"

"I believe it the doctor thought that if she could alter live organisms she might be able to transfer that ability to inanimate objects. If not that, he was thinking about testing to see if both Noah and Diana could communicate."

"Facinating! Well, let's get the child to bed. Guards, bring Diana here and you can take Noah back."

"No need, I will take her back myself. She is too tired to try anything on me."

"Very well sir."

Darien took the weakened Noah by the arm and led her from the room. As they walked down the hall, Darien let his eyes fall on the girl's form.

"Such excellent progress today my little Ahie." At the sound of her nickname falling from his lips, Noah summoned enough energy to flash him a dark look before forcing herself to walk a head of him. Darien smirked as the stubborn girl walked ahead of him, allowing him the ability to watch her backside. A sudden and violent urge to take her filled him.

"Perhaps I should do as the doctor advised, and get another like you..." Noah's form stiffened. "Or, maybe I should just make one." Darien grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the wall.

"Get off me!" Noah weakly and desperately attempted to shove him off of her, but he merely pulled her hands above her head and pushed himself against her.

"I always thought of how divine you would be. You would be a challenge! Not at all like your submissive mother, but you would be just as tight."

Tears of rage, fear, disgust and shame began to fall from her crimson eyes as his hand began to aggressively and possessively roam over her.

"Stop! Get off of me you bastard!" Noah tried to kick at him, but her energy failed her. Darien chuckled.

"Even after a session of hard work, you still have spirit! Oh to think how it would have been if I took you when you were fresh!"

"Get off of me!" Noah screamed as his fingers began to assault her, but he merely covered his mouth over hers. Hot tears fell heavily from her cheeks, as she mentally screamed for help.

* * *

Rei's bit back the urge to throw up. She knew that smell; burning flesh. They were burning those that died during testing, those who were to ruined to be used for further testing, or they were just burning those that knew too much. She closed her eyes and gave a quick prayer that whoever or whatever had died could go on in peace. Shaking her head she looked over to her twin who nose kept twitching.

"You smell it too?"

"Yea." Amy's eyes hardened before a triumphant smirk crossed her lips. "We're in."

Nodding, Rei glanced towards Lita who gave a solid kick to the door. Peering in, Lita gave a quick, 'coast is clear' and Bunny started to walk in. The other three followed.

"Hey, Serena you ok?" Rei put a hand on the smaller girls shoulder. Serena gave a sharp nod, and kept walking.

"I'll be fine." Her voice came out choked with emotion. Resisting the urge to grab her head and cry out in pain, she kept walking, freely allowing the tears to fall down her face. Rei cast a worried look towards Lita, who had a pained expression on her face. While they couldn't feel the pain and suffering of others, Bunny could.

"Take a left." Amy's soft voice broke the silence. Her eyes studied the blue prints on her micro computer. "The room should be three halls down on the right."

"Right. Well, let's go." Lita gave a hard smile to Serena who nodded, her eyes hardening as she focused her thought on helping. Bunny kept her head up, trying to ignore the feeling of pain and suffering that came over her in waves, making her feel nauseous. A sudden waft of pain filled her making her double over and scratch at her skin. Everything burned, her skin crawled and boiled, her mind flashed white. Serena ran to the wall in time to support herself as her stomach retched. A new wave of burnt flesh simmered its way into the hall, weaving into each thread of their clothes, chocking them with disgust.

"Oh god… it's just like before!" Rei held a hand over her mouth and ran next to her Serena. Lita paled, and clenched her hands into fists, willing herself to keep strong. Ami pulled her sweater over her nose and mouth, but her eyes watered.

Lita watched the girls before turning to Ami. "Ami, take us the long way! Serena cannot go this way!"

After wiping her mouth, Rei placed a hand on Serena's back trying to sooth the petite blonde. She pulled the blonde into her arms, whispering softly to her. Serena's sobs echoed painfully off the walls, but she stood up.

"No! Let's… let's keep going." Lita closed her eyes, trying not to look at the pain and torture Serena was going through. She just nodded her head and looked to Ami. Ami nodded and turned down the hall, keeping a steady pace. She led them down another hall, and the stench let up. She glanced behind her to see Rei holding Serena's hand, offering her silent support.

"Wait!" Ami stopped and turned. Serena's eyes closed for a second and she frowned slightly. Her blue eyes suddenly flew open. A look of pure rage swept over her before she took off at a run.

"Sere! Wait!" The three took off after the girl, following the golden tresses of hair as they whipped around corners. A sudden scream filled them with apprehension.

"Get the hell off her!" They rounded a corner just in time to see Serena fling her body at the man. A look of pure surprise crossed his face as the petite blonde slammed into him knocking him away from the dark haired girl he had forced against a wall. Horror and fear filled the three girls before they snapped into action. Lita ran to aid Serena, while Ami and Rei went to the girl.

"You sick fuck!" Lita gave a sharp kick to Dariens' stomach, but missed as he finally regained his senses and rolled out of the way. He moved to his feet and gave a smirk.

"Ah, if it isn't my little angels! I should of known you would of come flying back to me my little Bunny, I just didn't expect it to be literal."

"Shut up Chiba."

"Such hostility to your creator, Lita! You should be bowing to me."

"Like hell we'd bow to you, you sick fool!" Rei stood on one side of the girl helping her while her sister was on the other side.

"Ah, my fire cracker! You wound me saying that. But then again, that's what made having you such fun, always a spitfire. "Rei suppressed the urge to shiver and recoil when the man licked his lips. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Darien, you are in the wrong." The man turned to look at Bunny who stood tall and regal.

"Am I my darling Serenity? Or do you forget, you are in my territory?"

"I know exactly where I am. And I know that you would never be able to get away from us, or do you forget that we are altered, that we hold power that you could only dream about?"

Serena watched as a scowl crossed over his face. "That's right, I still remember that the only gene your body accepted was the youth gene. You can never have the same abilities as us."

"Serenity, do you think I forgot how you work?! I made you, I know all of you; I know your fears, your joys, your desires. I know just what to do to you to make you crumble in pain and in agonizing 

bliss. Or do you forget those nights that I had you begging for more? Oh yes, I remember. I remember the faces you made, the way your body squirmed under me, the way you mewed."

"Leave her the hell alone Chiba!" Lita raced at the man, dropped and swung her leg out, catching him by surprise. He rolled to the side just as Lita's fist almost hit him in the jaw.

"Serena! We need to get her out of here!" Ami yelled towards the blonde. Serena nodded and quickly made her way towards the three.

"How is she doing?" Serena's concerned gaze fell over the limp form of the girl.

"She's unconscious. Physically and emotionally drained from what I can tell. I am having Rei keep her temperature up just to give her some warm."

"Well let's get her out of here, asap." Ami and Rei nodded. Turning around, Serena could see Lita was gaining an upper hand on Darien. "Lita! We need to go!"

Lita quickly gave Dairen a solid punch to the head and leapt off of him, leaving him stunned.

"Give me her and let's get the fuck out of here." Ami and Rei passed the girl to Lita who quickly swept her up into her arms. The group took off down the hall ignoring Darien's outraged calls to guards.

* * *

Trowa glanced at the code once more before punching it into the key pad. A click announced the unlocking of the door, and he stole inside. The layout he had memorized was so far correct. Coming to a sudden fork in the halls, he paused to recall what Duo had mentioned. _At the fork, look up. There should be a ventilation shaft_.

Glancing up, he found the shaft. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the last small, circular device of five. After studying the vent for a moment, he moved himself to the left and jumped. He quickly chucked the small device through the small threw spaces, landed in a silent roll and took off at a jog baring left.

Turning another corner he was assaulted by smell of burning flesh. He bit back the need to purge. Trowa's eyes watered at the smell. Pulling his shirt over his mouth and nose he kept the memories of his past at bay, but allowed his anger to fuel him.

A scream of fear and pain reach his ears, making his skin crawl. His stomach heaved, but he gritted his teeth, keeping the acid bile down. His hands were shaking, as he pulled out the sheet that 

directed him. He made a left turn and the smell let up. Taking a deep breath of air he closed his eyes for a second. It had been an extremely long time sense he had felt the need to purge because of a stench.

Finally calming his stomach, he made his way to the last door. A quick glance at his watch proved that he was on time. He gave a soft double tap to the door and it was cautiously opened. Duo's weary look turned into a grin.

The braided youth gave Trowa a cheerful wave and moved out of the way. Trowa scanned the room. Duo had been left in charge of taking over the back gate console room and he had done his job effectively. The three guards were tied together in a corner, all unconscious. After he entered, Trowa heard the door click shut.

"Have any problems Trowa?"

"None." Trowa's gaze landed on the security monitors. "Any sign of the other two?"

"I saw Wufie's sword glint in the light on camera three about four minutes ago, and Heero has been in the air ducts for the last six minutes." Trowa watched as he made his way to the desk and flopped down in rolly chair.

"Do we know what is causing the smell?"

Duo's gaze hardened as he looked at the screen. "No. I am assuming the worst though."

Trowa nodded and sat in the chair next to the man. Neither of them sat easily, they were tense with the knowledge that there were people suffering and at the time, they could do nothing.

"Wufei is done." Duo commented. The two watched as the smaller man made his way through the halls. A minute later, a double tap was heard on the door. Trowa allowed his entrance.

"Done."

"Good." Picking up a headset, Duo slipped it on. "04, this is 02. 03 and 05 have finished part b."

"Rodger. And 01?"

"Getting ready to start up part c."

"Rodger. As soon as 01 is ready, go to control panel 2, type in code backslash backslash alpha-gamma control f4 colon backslash backslash five five beta. From there you have a forty eight second span until main control realizes."

"Rodger that 04."

"Good luck." Duo gave a wry smile and glanced at his watch again. "Heero your ass had better be there."

Duo swiveled around to face the second computer screen. Click into a window he began to punch in a series of numbers. Another small window popped up asking for a code. Duo glanced at his watch and then shrugged.

"No time like the present."

"He'll be there." Duo glanced over at Trowa who sat with his arms folded neatly cross his chest, and eyes closed. Wufei's eyes watched the camera's. A sudden movement had him focus on a screen.

"He's there." Duo glanced up at the screen before turning back to the computer and punching in the code Quatre had relayed to him. At once the computers blacked out, and restarted with static.

"And we're in!" Duo stood up and grabbed his jacket and hat from another chair. "Shall we go?"

* * *

And you'll just have to wait for the next Chapter to see what Heero is up too!

Please review! (It more incentive for me to write lol)

* * *


End file.
